47th Annual Ryanland Music Awards
|} The 47th Annual Ryanland Music Awards will be held on January 24, 2015 at the Star Center in Santa Caso, Ryan City. The show will be broadcast live by RTN. It is not yet known who will host the ceremony. Performers Nominations 'General' ;Album of the Year *''Beyoncé'' – Beyoncé **'Chimamanda Ngozi Adichie, Drake, Jay-Z & Frank Ocean, featured artists; Ammo, Boots, Noel "Detail" Fisher, Jerome Harmon, Hit-Boy, Beyoncé Knowles, Terius "The Dream" Nash, Caroline Polachek, Rey Reel, Noah "40" Shebib, Ryan Tedder, Timbaland, Justin Timberlake, Key Wane & Pharrell Williams, producers; Boots, Noel Cadastre, Noel "Gadget" Campbell, Rob Cohen, Andrew Coleman, Chris Godbey, Justin Hergett, James Krausse, Mike Larson, Jonathan Lee, Tony Maserati, Ann Mincieli, Caroline Polachek, Andrew Scheps, Bart Schoudel, Noah "40" Shebib, Ryan Tedder, Stuart White & Jordan "DJ Swivel" Young, engineers/mixers; Tom Coyne, James Krausse & Aya Merrill, mastering engineers' *'Morning Phase – Beck **Beck Hansen, producer; Tom Elmhirst, David Greenbaum, Florian Lagatta, Cole Marsden, Greif Neill, Robbie Nelson, Darrell Thorp, Cassidy Turbin & Joe Visciano, engineers/mixers; Bob Ludwig, mastering engineer *''x'' – Ed Sheeran **Jeff Bhasker, Benny Blanco, Jake Gosling, Johnny McDaid, Rick Rubin & Pharrell Williams, producers; Andrew Coleman, Jake Gosling, Matty Green, William Hicks, Tyler Sam Johnson, Jason Lader, Johnny McDaid, Chris Scafani, Mark Stent & Geoff Swan, engineers/mixers; Stuart Hawkes, mastering engineer *''In the Lonely Hour'' – Sam Smith **Steve Fitzmaurice, Komi, Howard Lawrence, Zane Lowe, Mojam, Jimmy Napes, Naughty Boy, Fraser T Smith, Two Inch Punch & Eg White, producers; Michael Angelo, Graham Archer, Steve Fitzmaurice, Simon Hale, Darren Heelis, James Murray, Jimmy Napes, Mustafa Omer, Dan Parry, Steve Price & Eg White, engineers/mixers; Tom Coyne & Stuart Hawkes, mastering engineers *''My Everything'' – Ariana Grande **Iggy Azalea, Big Sean, Childish Gambino, The Weeknd, A$AP Ferg, featured artists; Wendy Goldstein, Ariana Grande, Scott "Scooter" Braun, Tommy Brown, Ilya, Max Martin, Savan Kotecha, Shellback, Rami Yacoub, Carl Falk, Benjamin Levin, Ryan Tedder, Noel Zancanella, Anton Zaslavski, Dwane Weir, Magnus August Hoiberg, Peder Losnegard, Andrew Wansel, Warren Felder, Peter Svenssin, Ali Payami, Johan Carlsson, Rodney Jerkins, Paul Dawson, Rickard Goransson, Travis Sayles, Harmony Samuels, producers; Sam Holland, Eric Weaver, Chris Sclafani, Matthew Tryba, Ryan Shanahan, Jesse Taub, Cory Brice, Jason Quenneville, Jose Cardoza, engineers/mixers; Tom Coyne & Aya Merril, mastering engineers ;Record of the Year *'"Stay With Me" - Sam Smith' *"Shake It Off" - Taylor Swift *"Fancy" - Iggy Azalea featuring Charli XCX *"All About That Bass" - Meghan Trainor *"Chandelier" - Sia ;Song of the Year *'"Stay With Me"' **'James Napier, William Phillips & Sam Smith, songwriters (Sam Smith)' *"Let It Go" **Kristen Anderson-Lopez & Robert Lopez, songwriters (Idina Menzel) *"All About That Bass" **Kevin Kadish & Meghan Trainor, songwriters (Meghan Trainor) *"Shake It Off" **Max Martin, Shellback & Taylor Swift, songwriters (Taylor Swift) *"Take Me to Church" **Andrew Hozier-Byrne , songwriter (Hozier) ;Best New Artist *'Sam Smith' *Iggy Azalea *Ella Henderson *MAGIC! *Meghan Trainor 'Pop' ;Best Female Pop Solo Performance *'"Chandelier" - Sia' *"Ghost" - Ella Henderson *"Team" - Lorde *"Shake It Off" - Taylor Swift *"All About That Bass" - Meghan Trainor ;Best Male Pop Solo Performance *'"Stay With Me" - Sam Smith' *"All of Me" - John Legend *"Sing" - Ed Sheeran *"Not a Bad Thing" - Justin Timberlake *"Happy" - Pharrell Williams ;Best Pop Duo/Group Performance *'"Fancy" - Iggy Azalea featuring Charli XCX' *"Problem" - Ariana Grande featuring Iggy Azalea *"Bang Bang" - Jessie J, Ariana Grande & Nicki Minaj *"Say Something" - A Great Big World featuring Christina Aguilera *"Dark Horse" - Katy Perry featuring Juicy J ;Best Pop Vocal Album *''x ''- Ed Sheeran *''Ultraviolence ''- Lana Del Rey *''Artpop ''- Lady Gaga *''My Everything ''- Ariana Grande *''Prism ''- Katy Perry *''In the Lonely Hour ''- Sam Smith ;Best Traditional Pop Vocal Album *''Cheek to Cheek'' – Tony Bennett & Lady Gaga *''Nostalgia'' – Annie Lennox *''Night Songs'' – Barry Manilow *''Sending You a Little Christmas'' – Johnny Mathis *''Partners'' – Barbra Streisand 'Dance/Electronica' ;Best Dance Recording *'"Rather Be" - Clean Bandit featuring Jess Glynne' *"Lovers On the Sun" - David Guetta featuring Sam Martin *"Summer" - Calvin Harris *"Nobody to Love" - Sigma *"Afterglow" - Wilkinson ;Best Dance/Electronica Album *''Do It Again'' – Röyksopp & Robyn *''New Eyes'' – Clean Bandit *''While (1<2)'' – Deadmaus *''Nabuma Rubberband'' – Little Dragon *''Damage Control'' – Mat Zo 'Rock' ;Best Rock Performance *'"Blue Moon" – Beck' *"Gimme Something Good" – Ryan Adams *"Do I Wanna Know?" – Arctic Monkeys *"Heart and Soul" - Twin Atlantic *"Lazaretto" – Jack White ;Best Metal Performance *'"The Negative One" – Slipknot' *"Neon Knights" – Anthrax *"High Road" – Mastodon *"Heartbreaker" – Motörhead *"The Last In Line" – Tenacious D ;Best Rock Song *'"Ain't It Fun"' **'Hayley Williams & Taylor York, songwriters (Paramore)' *"Blue Moon" **Beck Hansen, songwriter (Beck) *"Fever" **Dan Auerbach, Patrick Carney & Brian Burton, songwriters (The Black Keys) *"Do I Wanna Know Know?" **Alex Turner, songwriter (Arctic Monkeys) *"Lazaretto" **Jack White, songwriter (Jack White) ;Best Rock Album *''Morning Phase'' – Beck *''Ryan Adams'' – Ryan Adams *''Turn Blue'' – The Black Keys *''Hypnotic Eye'' – Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers *''Songs of Innocence'' – U2 'Alternative' ;Best Alternative Music Album *''Lazaretto'' – Jack White *''This Is All Yours'' – alt-J *''Reflektor'' – Arcade Fire *''Melophobia'' – Cage the Elephant *''St. Vincent'' – St. Vincent 'R&B' ;Best R&B Performance *'"Drunk In Love" - Beyonce featuring Jay Z' *"New Flame" - Chris Brown featuring Usher & Rick Ross *"Don't Tell 'Em" - Jeremih featuring YG *"Nasty" - Pixie Lott *"Good Kisser" - Usher ;Best Traditional R&B Performance *'"Jesus Children" – Robert Glasper Experiment featuring Lalah Hathaway & Malcolm Jamal Warner' *"As" – Marsha Ambrosius & Anthony Hamilton *"I.R.S" – Angie Fisher *"Nobody" – Kem *"Hold Up Wait A Minute (Woo Woo)" – Antonique Smith ;Best R&B Song *'"Drunk In Love"' **'Shawn Carter, Rasool Diaz, Noel Fisher, Jerome Harmon, Beyoncé Knowles, Timothy Mosely, Andre Eric Proctor & Brian Soko, songwriters (Beyoncé Featuring Jay Z)' *"The Worst" **Jhené Aiko Chilombo, Mac Robinson & Brian Warfield, songwriter (Jhené Aiko) *"New Flame" **Eric Bellinger, Chris Brown, James Chambers, Malissa Hunter, Justin Booth Johnson, Mark Pitts, Usher Raymond IV, William Roberts, Maurice "Verse" Simmonds & Keith Thomas, songwriters (Chris Brown Featuring Usher & Rick Ross) *"It's Your World" **R. Kelly, songwriter (Jennifer Hudson Featuring R. Kelly) *"Good Kisser" **Ronald “Flip” Colson, Warren “Oak” Felder, Usher Raymond IV, Jameel Roberts, Terry “Tru” Sneed & Andrew “Pop” Wansel, songwriters (Usher) ;Best Urban Contemporary Album *''Beyonce ''- Beyonce *''Sail Out'' – Jhené Aiko *''X ''- Chris Brown *''Mali is...'' – Mali Music *''G I R L ''- Pharrell Williams ;Best R&B Album *''Love, Marriage & Divorce'' – Toni Braxton & Babyface *''Islander'' – Bernhoft *''Lift Your Spirit'' – Aloe Blacc *''Black Radio 2'' – Robert Glasper Experiment *''Give The People What They Want'' – Sharon Jones & The Dap-Kings 'Rap' ;Best Rap Performance *'"i" - Kendrick Lamar' *"0 to 100 / The Catch Up" - Drake *"Rap God" - Eminem *"3005" - Childish Gambino * "No Mediocre" - T.I. featuring Iggy Azalea ;Best Rap/Sung Collaboration *'"The Monster" - Eminem featuring Rihanna' *"Black Widow" - Iggy Azalea featuring Rita Ora *"White Walls" - Macklemore & Ryan Lewis featuring Schoolboy Q & Hollis * "Studio" – Schoolboy Q featuring BJ The Chicago Kid *"Bound 2" - Kanye West featuring Charlie Wilson ;Best Rap Song *'"i"' **'Kendrick Duckworth & Columbus Smith III, songwriters (Kendrick Lamar)' *"Bound 2" **Mike Dean, Malik Jones, Che Pope, Elon Rutberg, Sakiya Sandifer, John Stephens, Kanye West, Charlie Wilson & Cydel Young, songwriters (Kanye West featuring Charlie Wilson) *"0 to 100 / The Catch Up" **A. Feeney, Aubrey Graham, Anderson Hernandez, P. Jefferies, Matthew Samuels & Noah Shebib, songwriters (Drake) *"We Dem Boyz" **Noel Fisher & Cameron Thomaz, songwriters (Wiz Khalifa) *"Anaconda" **Ernest Clark, Jamal Jones, Onika Maraj, Marcos Palacios & Jonathan Solone-Myvett, songwriters (Nicki Minaj) ;Best Rap Album *''The Marshall Mathers LP 2 ''- Eminem *''The New Classic ''- Iggy Azalea *''Because the Internet ''- Childish Gambino *''Oxymoron ''- Schoolboy Q *''Blacc Hollywood ''- Whiz Khalifa 'Country' ;Best Country Performance *'"Something in the Water" - Carrie Underwood' *"Give Me Back My Hometown" - Eric Church *"This Is How We Roll" - Florida Georgia Line featuring Luke Bryan *"Automatic" - Miranda Lambert *"Somethin' Bad" - Miranda Lambert with Carrie Underwood ;Best Country Duo/Group Performance *'"Gentle on My Mind" – The Band Perry' *"Somethin' Bad" – Miranda Lambert with Carrie Underwood *"Day Drinking" – Little Big Town *"Meanwhile Back at Mama's – Tim McGraw feat. Faith Hill *"Raise 'Em Up" – Keith Urban feat. Eric Church ;Best Country Song *'"Somethin' Bad"' **'Chris DeStefano, Brett James & Priscilla Renea, songwriters (Miranda Lambert with Carrie Underwood)' *"Give Me Back My Hometown" **Eric Church & Luke Laird, songwriters (Eric Church) *"Dirt" **Rodney Clawson & Chris Tompkins, songwriters (Florida Georgia Line) *"Automatic" **Nicolle Galyon, Natalie Hemby & Miranda Lambert, songwriters (Miranda Lambert) *"Meanwhile Back at Mama's" **Tom Douglas, Jaren Johnston & Jeffrey Steele, songwriters (Tim McGraw featuring Faith Hill) ;Best Country Album *''Platinum'' – Miranda Lambert *''Riser'' – Dierks Bentley *''The Outsiders'' – Eric Church *''12 Stories'' – Brandy Clark *''The Way I'm Livin''' – Lee Ann Womack 'European' ;Best European Performance *'"Calm After the Storm" - The Common Linnets' *"Am I Wrong" - Nico & Vinz *"Undo" - Sanna Nielsen *"Running" - Andras Kallay Saunders *"Rise Like a Phoenix" - Conchita Wurst ;Best European Song *'"Calm After the Storm"' **'Ilse DeLange, JB Meijers, Rob Crosby, Matthew Crosby & Jake Etheridge, songwriters (The Common Linnets)' *"Right Here" **Jessica Glynne, Janee Bennett, Kye Gibbon & Matthew Robson-Scott, songwriters (Jess Glynne) *"Children of the Universe" **Molly Smitten-Downes & Andes Hansson, songwriters (Molly Smitten-Downes) *"Running" **Andras Kallay Saunders & Istvan Tabar, songwriters (Andras Kallay-Saunders) *"Rise Like a Phoenix" **Charlie Mason, Joey Patulka, Ali Zuckowski & Julian Maas (Conchita Wurst) 'Music for Visual Media' ;Best Compilation Soundtrack for Visual Media *''Frozen'' – Various Artists *''American Hustle'' – Various Artists *''Get On Up: The James Brown Story'' – James Brown *''Guardians Of The Galaxy: Awesome Mix Vol. 1'' – Various Artists *''The Wolf Of Wall Street'' – Various Artists ;Best Score Soundtrack for Visual Media *'''''Frozen **'Christophe Beck, composer' *''Gone Girl'' **Trent Reznor & Atticus Ross, composers *''The Grand Budapest Hotel'' **Alexandre Desplat, composer *''Gravity'' **Steven Price, composer *''Saving Mr. Banks'' **Thomas Newman, composer ;Best Song Written for Visual Media *'"Let It Go" (from ''Frozen)' **'Kristen Anderson-Lopez & Robert Lopez, songwriters (Idina Menzel)' *"Everything Is Awesome!!!" (from ''The Lego Movie) **Joshua Bartholomew, Lisa Harriton, Shawn Patterson, Andy Samberg, Akiva Schaffer & Jorma Taccone, songwriters (Tegan And Sara Featuring The Lonely Island) *"I See Fire" (from The Hobbit: The Desolation Of Smaug) **Ed Sheeran, songwriter (Ed Sheeran) *"Happy" (from Despicable Me 2) **Pharrell Williams, songwriter (Pharrell Williams) *"The Moon Song" (from Her) **Spike Jonze & Karen O, songwriters (Scarlett Johansson & Joaquin Phoenix) 'Production' ;Best Engineered Album, Non-Classical *''Morning Phase'' **'Tom Elmhirst, David Greenbaum, Florian Lagatta, Cole Marsden, Greif Neill, Robbie Nelson, Darrell Thorp, Cassidy Turbin & Joe Visciano, engineers; Bob Ludwig, mastering engineer (Beck)' *''Bass & Mandolin'' **Richard King & Dave Sinko, engineers; Robert C. Ludwig, mastering engineer (Chris Thile & Edgar Meyer) *''Bluesamericana'' **Ross Hogarth & Casey Wasner, engineers; Richard Dodd, mastering engineer (Keb' Mo') *''The Way I'm Livin''' **Chuck Ainlay, engineer; Gavin Lurssen, mastering engineer (Lee Ann Womack) *''What's Left Is Forever'' **Tchad Blake, Oyvind Jakobsen, Jo Ranheim, Itai Shapiro & David Way, engineers; Bernie Grundman, mastering engineer (Thomas Dybdahl) ;Producer of the Year, Non-Classical *'Max Martin' **'"Bang Bang" (Jessie J, Ariana Grande & Nicki Minaj)' **'"Break Free" (Ariana Grande Featuring Zedd)' **'"Dark Horse" (Katy Perry Featuring Juicy J)' **'"Problem" (Ariana Grande Featuring Iggy Azalea)' **'"Shake It Off" (Taylor Swift)' **'"Unconditionally" (Katy Perry)' *Paul Epworth **"Pendulum" (FKA Twigs) **"Queenie Eye" (Paul McCartney) **"Road" (Paul McCartney) **"Save Us" (Paul McCartney) *John Hill **"All You Never Say" (Birdy) **"Burning Gold" (Christina Perri) **"Can't Remember to Forget You" (Shakira Featuring Rihanna) **"Goldmine" (Kimbra) **"Guts Over Fear" (Eminem Featuring Sia) **''Strange Desire'' (Bleachers) **''Voices'' (Phantogram) **"Water Fountain" (Tune-Yards) *Jay Joyce **''About Last Night'' (Sleeper Agent) **''It Goes Like This'' (Thomas Rhett) **''Melophobia'' (Cage the Elephant) **''Montibello Memories'' (Matrimony) **''Mountains Of Sorrow, Rivers Of Song'' (Amos Lee) **''The Outsiders'' (Eric Church) *Greg Kurstin **"Beating Heart" (Ellie Goulding) **"Chandelier" (Sia) **"Double Rainbow" (Katy Perry) **"Gunshot" (Lykke Li) **"Money Power Glory" (Lana Del Rey) **''1000 Forms of Fear'' (Sia) **''Sheezus'' (Lily Allen) **''Wrapped in Red'' (Kelly Clarkson) ;Best Remixed Recording, Non-Classical *'"All Of Me" (Tiësto's Birthday Treatment Remix)' **'Tijs Michiel Verwest, remixer (John Legend)' *"Falling Out" (Ming Remix) **MING, remixer (Crossfingers Featuring Danny Losito) *"Pompeii" (Audien Remix) **Audien, remixer (Bastille) *"The Rising" (Eddie Amador Remix) **Eddie Amador, remixer (Five Knives) *"Smile" (Kaskade Edit) **Ryan Raddon, remixer (Galantis) *"Waves" (Robin Schulz Remix) **Robin Schulz, remixer (Mr Probz) 'Production, Surround Sound' ;Best Surround Sound Album *''Beyoncé'' **'Elliot Scheiner, surround mix engineer; Bob Ludwig, surround mastering engineer; Beyoncé Knowles, surround producer (Beyoncé)' *''Beppe: Remote Galaxy'' **Morten Lindberg, surround mix engineer; Morten Lindberg, surround mastering engineer; Morten Lindberg, surround producer (Vladimir Ashkenazy & Philharmonia Orchestra) *''Chamberland: The Berlin Remixes'' **David Miles Huber, surround mix engineer; David Miles Huber, surround mastering engineer; David Miles Huber, surround producer (David Miles Huber) *''The Division Bell (20th Anniversary Deluxe Box Set)'' **Damon Iddins & Andy Jackson, surround mix engineers; Damon Iddins & Andy Jackson, surround mastering engineers (Pink Floyd) *''Epics Of Love'' **Hans-Jörg Maucksch, surround mix engineer; Hans-Jörg Maucksch, surround mastering engineer; Günter Pauler, surround producer (Song Zuying, Yu Long & China Philharmonic Orchestra) *''Mahler: Symphony No. 2 'Resurrection''' **Michael Bishop, surround mix engineer; Michael Bishop, surround mastering engineer; Elaine Martone, surround producer (Benjamin Zander & Philharmonia Orchestra) 'Music Video' ;Best Short Form Music Video *'"Chandelier" - Sia' *"We Exist" - Arcade Fire *"Bang Bang" - Jessie J, Ariana Grande & Nicki Minaj *"Dark Horse" - Katy Perry featuring Juicy J *"Happy" - Pharrell Williams ;Best Music Film *''Beyoncé & Jay Z: On The Run Tour'' – Beyoncé & Jay Z **'Jonas Åkerlund, video director; Svana Gisla, video producer' *''''20 Feet From Stardom'' – Darlene Love, Merry Clayton, Lisa Fischer & Judith Hill **Morgan Neville, video director; Gil Friesen & Caitrin Rogers, video producers *''Ghost Stories'' – Coldplay **Paul Dugdale, video director; Jim Parsons, video producer *''Metallica Through The Never'' – Metallica **Nimród Antal, video director; Adam Ellison & Charlotte Huggins, video producers *''The Truth About Love Tour: Live From Melbourne'' – Pink **Larn Poland, video director; Roger Davies, video producer Artists with multiple nominations and awards |} The following received multiple awards: